Song of the Negotiator
by burnskd
Summary: Narrowly escaping the planet Handooine, Obi-wan, Anakin, and their team are ambushed at a diplomatic ball. Flying in a destroyed ship, they seek to find shelter on the nearby planet Saleucami until transport can arrive. However, tragedy strikes, and the team discover a unique way to find perspective in the war. REVIEW PLEASE! *Disclaimer* I don't own anything but the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. **_A Narrow Escape_**

Obi-Wan walked down the corridor of the half-destroyed, yet still flying ship to the bridge where the group had since congregated. In the corner, he found the Duchess and Senator speculating that night's events to themselves, and in the corner opposite them stood Cody and Rex doing the same, Obi-Wan presumed. At the wheel was none other than the "galaxy's best pilot," and his padawan.

"_If he can get us down in this thing, I'll be thoroughly impressed,"_ thought Obi-wan with a smirk.

As he got closer, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin and Ahsoka were having an increasingly loud argument, though he couldn't make out what about until he was bombarded with the words **_crash _**and **_landing_**.

"What's going on," Obi-Wan pressed.

"Master, there is no way I can fly this piece of scrap through hyperspace. We aren't going to be able to get to the _Resolute_ in the thi-"

"What do you mean you can't fly this thing," Ahsoka interrupted. "We can't just sit here! Whoever tried to attack us down there had a reason and is probably still looking for us! We have two Galactic politicians, two Jedi, a Jedi padawan, and two Clone Commanders of the two most elite legions in the GAR all on board, and you're saying you can't land the stupid ship?"

"That's a lot of two's," Anakin joked.

"Well, things do tend to come in pairs," added Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, except for me," Ahsoka noted.

"You're just unique, Snips." Anakin was about to add to the humiliation of his young padawan, but Obi-Wan took notice and stepped in.

"Alright you two, that's enough," he said peering amusingly out of the ship. He pondered the options for a moment until asking, "Is there anyway, you think, to get the _Resolute_ here?"

"We could, Master, but that would take hours even at hyperspace. This ship is coming apart as we speak. I don't think I could hold it together long enough," Anakin replied.

As the Generals pondered their situation, Rex, Cody, Satine, and Padme had worked their way over to the controls. Glancing at the NaviComputer, Rex was shocked to recognize the name of the planet passing in front of the screen. "Saleucami," Rex whispered in awe, causing the others to turn and stare. Noting that the rest of them were waiting his elaboration, Rex stood taller and leaned closer to the display. Turning to Anakin, he added while pointing, "Sir, do you think you get us to that planet?"

"Do you question my abilities, Captain?"

"Uh, n-no, Sir, not at all," Rex stuttered taken aback by the question.

"Relax, Rex. Just messin' with ya'," Anakin said playfully as he gave a Rex a friendly jab in the shoulder.

"Of course, Sir." Rex was thankful for his helmet so as to avoid later humiliation by Cody, however, as he saw his plan of action accepted by the Generals, he noticed himself stand a little taller than before, a smirk growing on his face as he anticipated visiting the planet for a second time. He unconsciously rubbed his left shoulder.

-** Several minutes later** -

"Hey Rex, wait up," Cody called jogging down the hall. "What do you know that the rest of us don't about this Saleucami place?"

"What makes you think I know anything," retorted Rex.

"Oh come on, brother. Nobody else may have noticed it, but I definitely saw it. When you said the word 'Saleucami,' you had a chill start in your toes, run all the way up your spine, and come out through your mouth. What do you know?"

Rex was amazed at his brother's observation, but lowered his voice and answered, "Two inches to the left and I would have been a dead man." He said it has he patted the left side of his chest. Then, remembering the stories he had been told, Cody responded with a sigh. "General Kenobi is right. Things **_do_** tend to come in pairs." With that, the men proceeded down the hall to join the others in their landing preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. **_A Slap of Sense_**

Ahsoka, having just changed out of her electric blue ball gown and into her more comfortable combat clothes, strode over to Satine and Padme, who were still dressed in their gowns. Satine wore a pure-white dress that was embellished with blue and silver beading on the bust and around the hips. The fabric was light and reminded Ahsoka of Orchids, delicate and fragile. Around her shoulders was a matching blue wrap to keep her modest for the diplomatic side of the occasion. She had been escorted by Master Kenobi. _"And rightly so," _Ahsoka thought, _"She matches his light saber."_

Conversely, Padme had gone with Anakin and was dressed in a deep, royal purple gown. Around her waist was a decorative, black corset and her bust was covered with white lace. She said she was more concerned with the politics than with her appearance, but her desire to please Master Skywalker's tastes said otherwise. Both women looked stunning, still.

"Good evening Duchess Satine, Senator Amidalla," Ahsoka stated as she bowed.

"Hello, Padawan Tano," responded the Duchess with a curtsy. Ahsoka and Padme giggled at the Duchess's formality.

"How are you Ahsoka," asked Padme as she wrapped her arms around the young one.

"Wonderful, Padme." Ahsoka returned the hug and the two smiled at Satine's look of confusion. "Do you two need any help changing or getting your things together?"

"Actually Ahsoka, if you could accompany us to the 'fresher," Padme started, "we would enjoy speaking with you."

"Of course, Senator," Ahsoka responded and walked down the hall with the two women.

Ahsoka helped Satine and Padme change into travelling clothes, and though she had seen Padme in a fight before, she didn't know the Duchess as well and was surprised by the young woman's choice of combat-ready-clothes and blaster.

"Such a shame," sighed Satine as she ran her dress through hands. "But, I believe it is better to be able to live to wear it again that to have died in it." Both Padme and Ahsoka were shocked at the harshness of her words, but shivered at the realization of the truth in them.

"Ahsoka," Padme began, "Satine and I wanted to thank you for your actions tonight. We know that the presence of Satine and I could not have kept Anakin or even Obi-Wan level-headed, but we noticed how calm you remained during the situation. We commend you for it."

Ahsoka had to hold back a laugh at the irony of the situation. She hadn't been calm. In fact, she hadn't remained calm in the least little bit, though she figured she must have done a good job of hiding her fear. She couldn't explain it, but Rex had been the first one attacked, and after seeing him on the ground not moving for what seemed like eternity, she panicked. He was alright, of course, but the image of her best friend lying helpless on the floor for more than a second was burned into her brain. After that, she was no longer thinking, but merely acting off of instinct. It had gotten the job done, though, because now they were all, including Rex, safely on board. However, she didn't want to let on to Padme what she was thinking, so she quickly responded. "It's my duty, Senator, Duchess." She then walked away, having just been reminded of her planned "talk" with the Captain after the night's events.

- In the Landing Bay, Five minutes later -

"There you are," Ahsoka exclaimed bounding towards Rex. Unaware of what was to take place, Rex didn't have time to react when Ahsoka laid her orange hand across his face with enough noise to cause Obi-Wan and Anakin to stare and Cody to laugh.

"Ow! Commander, may I ask what the occasion is," Rex asked as she pulled him into a side-corridor away from the audience.

"As a matter of fact, you may. Don't you ever scare me like that again, Captain!"

"Yes, Sir!" Rex responded out of trained instinct, and then recalled the apparent scare she was alluding to. He remembered when the attack started, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his knee (a fighting maneuver he had learned was used to weaken before the big blow) as he fell to the floor, and then a sudden blow to his lower back. As he laid on the floor for a moment, almost on the brink of total blackness, he heard what sounded like Cody coaxing him up. Before he knew it, he was up with both D-17's in hand and spun to see Ahsoka and Cody defending the Duchess and Senator from an unknown enemy as both Generals fought in a corner. It was not an experience Rex wanted to relive, not because of the lingering pain in his back, but because of the embarassment he felt for being the victim of a surprise attack. He knew better, and he also knew that Cody would never let him live it down.

Though Rex was shocked by the outburst, he saw genuine concern in her eyes for his safety. He couldn't place it, but it made him feel special. Different. _Wanted._ Changing his tone, he replied. "I'll try, Ahsoka." They held each other's gaze for a beat longer than normal, then Ahsoke watched as Rex walked away with a half-cocked grin. Half-way down the corridor, he was tossed into the Durasteel wall with a groan. Assuming they were merely hitting turbulence as the ship approached the planet, Rex thought nothing of it until he was violently thrown back into Ahsoka. She was quick to her feet and helped him up. "Come on, Rex. We need to get to the bridge," she called as she waved for Cody to follow.

When they made it to the wheel, they were greeted by mass chaos.

"_Osik_," cried Anakin. Rex and Cody were shocked at the course use of Mando'a, especially in front of the Duchess who was bound to have understood the language. "Ahsoka, get Padme and the Duchess to the landing bay. Brace for a crash landing!"

"At least you admitted it this time," yelled Ahsoka over the noise of the exploding engines.

"Ahsoka, now is not the time," Obi-Wan added. He sounded calm, but to Ahsoka, he had a different look in his eyes. Almost one of longing. She had never seen it before, but it didn't take her long to figure out why. He was _scared_.

"Cody, Rex, go with her," he added. Obi-Wan grabbed Cody by the arm before he took off and whispered something inaudible to anyone else in his ear, but Cody understood, nodded, and then ran with Rex towards the landing bay after the three young women.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I can get it down," Anakin yelled.

"I don't think your problem is going to be getting it down, Anakin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. **_What Wonderful Luck?_**

After several tense minutes of silence in the landing bay, the impact finally came, and the two clones and young padawan worked to keep the Duchess and Senator from being thrown out of the ship. Though it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, Cody thought the ride would never end, and was relieved when they came to a stop and he felt the Duchess move from off the top of him. Rex, though more concerned for Ahsoka, whose small frame wouldn't be able to protect her from any serious impact, was as equally relieved to feel Padme climb off of him. In the end, he decided he was more afraid of General Skywalker if he had let the Senator fall than he was of Ahsoka being able to protect herself. She had proven herself capable many times before, he knew.

Their lungs and eyes burned with the smoke rising from the wreck, so all four of them struggled to find their way out onto the planet. Stepping gingerly on bruised legs and banged-up hips, they were blinded by the sudden sun light.

"Is everyone ok," Padme reluctantly asked, for fear of a lack of response.

"Satine?"

"I'm fine, Padme."

"Captain? Commander?"

"We're fine, Senator," Cody responded. Rex begged to differ, rubbing his shoulder where he had been slammed into Cody's blaster, but thought better of it.

"Ahsoka? Are you ok," she asked. Ahsoka was limping and Rex couldn't help but notice the laceration above her left eye, but she nodded and proved she could move everything without help by flexing each of her limbs. But it wasn't for several long moments until the absence of both Generals was noticed.

"Senator, Duchess, why don't you two go sit under that tree right there and wait while myself, Rex, and Cody look for them. We wouldn't want you to be crushed in this... hunk-a-junk," Ahsoka joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood when she thought better of using the word "deathtrap". The two women complied and left for the shade. Then turning to Rex and Cody, she added, "If either of you find… _something_… quietly find me. We don't want to worry Padme or Satine anymore than they already are."

"Agreed," Cody said, obviously noting what Ahsoka meant by "something". With that, the three split up and searched the carnage of the ship. However, curiosity got the better of Rex, and he turned towards the back of the ship to inspect the engines.

Running his hands along the still warm metal, he stopped when his suspicions had been proven. "Scorch marks," he noted. Continuing his inspection, his eyes widened as he reached an all too familiar sight. "No… blaster marks." Rex's expression turned grim as the realization that last night's attackers had almost succeeded. Or, at least, _hoped _had almost succeeded. With his new discovery, he walked around to the other side of the ship where he found Cody helping General Skywalker to his feet. He was burned and holding his ribs, but was fortunately conscious and talking.

"I don't understand it," Anakin was saying, "Everything was fine. And then all of the sudden-"

"I think I have your explanation, Sir," Rex interjected, "but it can wait until later. The Senator is under that tree with the Duchess.

"Thank you, Captain," Anakin replied as he walked in the direction of Rex's finger.

"Have you found General Kenobi, yet," Cody asked.

"No..." As soon as the word left his mouth, Ahsoka walked up to them with a grim face.

Cody had been in too many battles and knew all too well what that face meant. His stomach suddenly lurched into his chest. "I found him," she began. "He's alive, but it's not good." She lead them around a fallen control panel and back into the darkness of the ship. Under what used to be a support beam in the bridge was Obi-Wan Kenobi, lying on his back unconscious with the beam crushing his abdomen and chest. "If you two lift and I use the Force, we might be able to free him."

Immediately agreeing, they used all of their strength to move the beam, being careful not to drop it back on to him or crush his skull. It was exhausting work, but after several minutes, Obi-Wan was free and had been moved outside into the sun. Cody immediately went to checking his vitals. "He's alive, but fading," he said grimly. "We need to find a place to shelter ourselves for the night until transport can come."

It wasn't until Cody had said that that Rex made the realization of where he was. "There's no way," he said.

Ahsoka and Cody looked at each other and then at Rex with curious faces.

"There is no way… No way our luck is this good," Rex whispered.

"Uh, sorry, mate, but in case you haven't noticed," Cody began, "it's not. You must have hit your head harder than you thought."

"I can't believe it," Rex continued. By now, Satine, Padme, and Anakin had made it to Obi-Wan's side with worried faces.

"Can't believe what? Rex," Ahsoka asked.

Rex answered with a sly grin, "Farmland." Rex immediately instructed everyone to gather their things and load the speeders. He took point and led the rest of the group down the all too familiar dirt pathway to the all too familiar homestead.

Getting off of his speeder, Rex tucked his helmet under his arm, left the rest of the group and made his way up the steps of the house, surprised he had not been greeted at blaster-point yet. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door and waited as he heard boots walking across the floor. When the door opened, Rex was staring into his own face, except it wasn't him, but one of his brothers.

"Well, I'll be damned," Cut exclaimed from the middle of the doorway, a look of surprise and knowing flooding his rich brown eyes.

"Hello, brother," responded Rex, and they shook hands Mando'a style.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. **_I Still Love You_**

"Where are your wife and children," Rex inquired as he stepped into the doorframe.

"Suu is upstairs getting the children ready for bed," Cut began, "but seeing as this is a special guest, I don't see why the children can't come say hello." Cut turned around and yelled to the upper floor, "Suu, Shaeeah, Jek, can you come down for a moment, please?" The sounds of the children's feet followed by their mother echoed through the house as they greeted the men at the bottom of the stairs. The children quickly recognized Rex and ran to embrace him. Suu, however, seemed more hesitant after noting the much larger group of soldiers standing outside than their previous meeting.

"You are not here to collect my husband, are you," the Twi'lek asked defensively.

"No ma'am," Rex responded quickly. "Unfortunately, I am here on similar business as before. Our ship was destroyed above the planet and it crashed not too far away from your homestead. Majority of us are ok, but one of our generals is gravely injured. We… well… _I_ was hoping we could be granted the use of your barn again until we can get transport."

Suu remained hesitant. "Who all is with you?"

"Now, Suu, leave the man alo-," Cut interrupted

"No, it's fine, Cut," Rex ensured. Turning to Suu, he answered, "Myself and one other Clone Commander, a duchess and senator, a Jedi and his padawan, and then the injured Jedi." Realizing that she still did not feel entirely safe seeing him again, Rex added, "I promise you Suu, no harm will come to your husband and family."

"Alright," she finally said. Cut held back a snicker.

"You can take him to the barn. I'll round up some food and blankets for you all," Cut added in.

Remembering from last time that it would be useless to argue against the supplies, Rex gave a quiet "thank you" and walked out the door to the others.

As he and the group were being led by Rex to the barn, Cody began to wonder how Rex had known the land and the man at the door so well. Kix had told him the story of Rex being put up in a man's barn for the night, then was attacked by and fended off an entire platoon of Commando droids by himself while still being injured. Cody conceded Rex was good, but he still didn't entirely believe the last part, though never bothered to inquire further. He was still thinking when Rex stopped him right outside the barn. "What is it, Rex," he asked.

"Cody, I need you to trust me on this one, ok," Rex stated.

"Um, ok. What would lead me to not trust you," Cody asked with confusion.

"These are good people. Really good people, Cody, and you have to believe me on that one."

"Ok, ok. I believe you." Cody tried to push past Rex into the barn, but he was held back.

"You might want to brace yourself for this, Cody."

"What are you-,"

"He's a deserter, Cody. A _brother."_

This time, Cody had nothing to say. He simply stood there, staring at Rex with his mouth gaping. _A brother_. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He pushed past Rex into the barn and sat at his general's side.

- Later that night -

"It is so beautiful on this planet at night," Padme said breaking the silence. "Anyone care to join me on a stroll of the farm?"

"Allow me to provide you escort, my Lady," Anakin said without missing a beat. Immediately after they left, Rex continued the conversation by telling everyone about his experience "as it really happened," Rex emphasized after seeing Cody's face. He then offered to introduce Ahsoka and Cody to Cut's family. Ahsoka jumped at the chance, but Cody was hesitant. After much pleading on Ahsoka's part, Cody agreed and they left Satine to be alone with the still unconscious Obi-Wan.

Finally all by her lonesome, Satine found it safe to let herself go and cry. She had been strong all day. She had to be. She couldn't be the one to hold the group back and get them all killed. Whether or not they were on a farm was beside the point. There was a war going on, and they were all still in danger. She could see it. Why couldn't they? They were just a bunch of- _"Stop it," _she thought to herself. _"Stop it. They are all trying to help him. It is just like him, though. Always being selfish. Never thinking about how his actions hurt those around him. Ha! He hasn't changed a bit! Not one- Stop it, Satine!" _

She couldn't control her thoughts. They kept going back to that night with him. He had broken her heart. He deserved it, right? She cried some more. Several minutes later, realization hit her. She had been wrong. She had been wrong the whole time. _"What if I never get a chance to tell him,"_ she thought.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," she said aloud, "Obi-Wan, I am so, extremely, deeply, sorry." She grasped his hand and laid her head on his bare shoulder. "I am so sorry. Do you hear me? I- I- I still love you. _Kriff it_ Obi-Wan, I love you! Please… come back to me."

Lying there on his shoulder, she thought of another memory. A much happier one. He always loved listening to the Galactic Radio Station. It played songs from every different planet in the Galaxy. He loved the cultural blending, of course, but there was one song that was his favorite. He could never remember the name or where it came from, but he somehow always knew when it was played. She could remember it, though. She just like watching him struggle with the words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. **_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_**

"You were right, Padme, that was a wonderful walk," Anakin in said in the darkness. "If you don't mind though, I would like to meet this 'Cut' that Rex spoke of. Will you be alright by yourself the rest of the way?"

"Anakin, the barn is right there." He gave her a hard look. "Alright, yes, I'll be fine," she said with a giggle as he kissed the top her head and strode towards the house.

- Inside the barn -

Satine continued to recall the memories of her past with her forbidden lover, but her mind kept going back to that night. The night he said he was leaving. Satine had always believed that peace could solve all problems, yet here stood her protector telling her that he would be leaving to join the Jedi Order.

_Obi-wan shifted nervously from foot to foot waiting for the Duchess to be escorted into the garden, a precaution he thought to be a bit of overkill but knew he would need to become accustomed to it. For an up-and-coming Jedi, he knew he was not doing well at controlling his thoughts… _

**_So many things to tell her_**

**_But how to make her see_**

**_The truth about my past? Impossible!_**

**_She'd turn away from me_**

_ Obi-Wan paced back and forth in bittersweet anticipation of the conversation that was to come. On the one hand, he was unwilling to leave Satine behind, especially to join such an elite fighting force as the Jedi, and Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't have taken a force-sensitive to know that a peace-lover such as Satine would not stay around for a soldier. After several tense minutes, Obi-Wan paused as he heard the delicate steps of the woman step beyond the ivory covered trellis. He drew a short breath…_

_ Satine pondered what she would possibly be needed in the garden for at this late of an hour. She had been approached by one of her palace guards only minutes before with an urgent message from "an unknown correspondent," and expecting it to be an esteemed senator with developing news from the war, walked with great tension in her strides as her mind raced. Finally she arrived at the ivory covered trellis and noticed a man stop his pacing and turn to face her. Satine was overcome with joy and her breath came short…_

_ "What a wonderful night it is to see you, Satine," Obi-Wan said through the blackness._

_ "Hello, old friend," Satine greeted. She could see a faint smile on his face, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite make out._

**_He's holding back, he's hiding_**

**_But what, I can't decide_**

**_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_**

**_The king I see inside?_**

_ Obi-Wan guided his companion onto the nearby bench and stared in awe at the beauty radiating from her face. As he recalled what he had summoned her for, he noticed his hands shaking. He breathed deeply in a feeble attempt to calm himself and began to deliver his disappointing news. _

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

**_The peace the evening brings_**

**_The world for once, in perfect harmony_**

**_With all its living things_**

_ As he continued with his story, he could see Satine's face drop into her melancholy reverie, conversely deepening the furrow in his brow as he delivered the final words, "I have to leave, Satine. The Jedi need me. The Republic needs me—" _

_ "I need you," Satine yelled as she jerked her hands away and stormed across the courtyard and disappeared behind the drapes._

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

**_You needn't look too far_**

_ Obi-Wan cried silently inside as he watched Satine give up on him and retreat into the blackness. He stood up, noting that his shoulders no longer stood as straight as before. Realizing his time and chances had run out, he reached into the hidden pocket of his newly armored tunic and pulled out a sparkling ring with which he had intended to keep a lasting promise. Obi-Wan placed the small token on the tiled floor, then spun on his heels and disappeared into the darkness. "I obviously wasn't the best of negotiators," Obi-Wan thought as he headed for his new life as a fighting peace-keeper._

_ Satine returned to the garden minutes later, prepared this time for what was to come. When she emerged, however, a shockwave hit her hard enough to knock her breath away. Obi-Wan was gone. She proceeded to sit on the bench when a sparkle caught her eye, and she looked down at the small shine on the ground. She picked up the small piece of jewelry sitting at her feet and fondled it in aw. It was beautiful! The realization of Obi-Wan's intentions hit her, and she wept._

**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_**

**_Love is where they are_**

Coming out of her trance, Satine realized that she was indeed still lying on the shoulder of her confidant. Relieved, Satine recalled something Obi-Wan had said to her when they had been reunited after many years.

_"Satine, I would have left the Order, had you given the word," he stated_. She remembered his voice had been draped with regret and sorrow as the chaos of the present firefight ensued. Suddenly, she was struck with a pang of guilt as she realized how wrong she had been.

- Outside the barn -

Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Cut, and Suu all retreated into the barn. Padme opened the door and was followed in by the others.

"It supposed to get colder tonight," Suu began, "so I brought some extra blankets."

"Thank you, Suu," Satine said as she took the blankets, still slightly unaware of her current position sprawled atop Cody's general. Cut looked around the room at its occupants, and then added, "Will you require anything else?"

Rex couldn't help a small smile. "No, thank you."

"Have a good night, then," Cut said as he grabbed his wife by the waist and led her outside and into the house.

After they had all settled in, Satine began questioning Anakin about the Jedi code, focusing mainly on the section about attachments. _"Either the General is playing dumb, or he _is_ dumb," _Rex thought to himself as he listened to the barrage of questions thrown at his commanding general. But Rex, whose blanket happened to be placed between Cody's and Ahsoka's, couldn't help but notice the look in the young one's eyes as she listened to the answers her master gave about a Jedi's love. Rex felt a sting of the sinking feeling he got as he watched her shoulders slump lower and lower.

"Someday this war's gonna end," Cody said quietly, as if reading his mind, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah? And then what?" Rex was now completely horizontal, but couldn't help watching as Ahsoka closed her eyes. Both Rex and Cody were plagued with dreams that night. But they weren't the only ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. **_A Foreshadowing (Padme Didn't Know)_**

Padme was the last to fall asleep. She had wanted to make sure everyone else was alright, and, of course, didn't want to lead anyone on to her relationship with Anakin, so she slept on the other side of the barn, next to the Duchess. After lying in the dark for several minutes, she drifted off into her dreams.

_ "Rest now," a man's voice said. Not far beyond, she could hear a baby's cry. Though she could not remember where she was or when she had arrived, Padme recognized the white-washed walls and scenery. A medical bay? Impossible. Obi-wan was the one injured._

_ "What is this place," Padme asked, but neither the man nor the medical droids answered. She watched as a droid prodded at her arm, yet she did not feel its cold touch. It was her mind, but not her body. It was as if she was living someone else's experiences, as far as she could tell, anyway. But what experience was she living? Almost instantly, the man explained her confusion._

_ "It's a boy," the stranger said. A boy? How could she have given birth? She wasn't pregnant. She and Anakin hardly had a chance to walk down to lunch together, let alone anything further. At that moment, her point of view shifted from inside her body to outside. Now she floated above her body, or what she thought was her body. Everything, every image and every sound, had become blurry. Slowly, the baby's cry, the machines' humming, and the man's speech flowed into one, and the air was filled with a tense, sultry sound. Padme was taken by surprise when her ears were filled with the sweet music. Padme couldn't quite make out the first few words._

**"… did you know**

**That your baby boy will one day walk on water?**

**Mary, did you know**

_"Mary? Who could they be talking about," Padme thought._

**That your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?**

**Did you know**

**That your baby boy has come to make you new?**

**This child that you delivered**

**Will soon deliver you.**

_"Deliverance?... Anakin! The Chosen One! This newborn must be Ani, and I am seeing the prophecy as his mother," Padme decided. As the song continued, Padme was enveloped in a white, swirling fog. Inside the cloud, the volume intensified and images flashed across her eyes. They seemed vaguely familiar, like she had seen them before, yet she could not remember the scene, nor could she place many of the faces very well._

**Mary, did you know**

**That your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?**

_She was met with a foreboding being, half man and half machine, dressed in all black. She gazed into his helmeted eyes. Though they were covered by a tinted plastic, they seemed familiar to her. Suddenly, a pair of hands went to remove the helmet. Padme waited in suspense, but the image changed with the verse before she could see the strange face._

**Mary, did you know**

**That your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?**

_A young man with dirty blonde hair held his hand away from his body, attempting to lift an object, but he wasn't touching it. Suddenly, Padme understood. "The Force. He's being trained in the Force" she said in awe. "And the hair, the stance, the determination. Definitely Anakin." She was sure of it. Then the image changed._

**Did you know**

**That your baby boy has walked where angels trod?**

_Padme's stomach twisted. Jedi who had long since passed stood before her. Some she didn't know, but others she recognized. "Qui-Gon," she said with a sigh. She gasped as other Jedi joined him. "Master Windu, Master Yoda, but you're not…" she gasped again. "Oh, Obi-Wan." Something was strange about them. They were standing right in front of her, but they were transparent, almost ghostly. "Something's not right," Padme concluded. Then the picture changed again._

**And when you kiss your little baby**

**You've kissed the face of God.**

**Mary, did you know?**

**The blind will see**

_Chancellor Palpatine stood in front of her, and then was gone._

**The deaf will hear**

_The Senate building, filled with senators that she worked with everyday, and they were openly debating._

**The dead will live again**

_Clones, all who had willingly laid down their lives. At the front stood Hevy, Waxer, and Echo, and they were smiling. _

**The lame will leap**

_A society destroyed by the war. Common people off of the streets. People she had never met before, and they were cheering._

**The dumb will speak**

_Planets that had all been slaves to the Republic and Separatists during the war. Kamino, Tatooine, Mustafar. They all had government representatives, and they were free. _

**The praises of the lamb.**

_The young man, dressed in black, held his light saber in his bionic hand, and he was fighting._

_ Slowly, the cloud moved away and the music softened until she was back inside the body on the table. The man's face had not come completely into focus, but she could make out some features. Suddenly, he grasped her hand and spoke inaudible words, but his tone was comforting and reminded Padme of the way Obi-Wan held his voice to console Anakin. But Padme knew it couldn't have been Obi-Wan, "Could it," she thought. _

**Mary, did you know**

**That your baby boy is lord of all creation?**

**Mary, did you know**

**That your baby boy will one day rule the nations?**

**Did you know**

**That your baby boy is heaven's perfect lamb?**

**This sleeping child you're holding**

**Is the great "I am".**

**Mary, did you know?**

_ Just as the man's face became unclouded, he was gone, as was the music, the baby, and the droids._

Padme was jolted awake in a cold sweat. As she gasped for breath, she looked around the barn to calm herself down. She was still next to the Duchess who had stayed next Obi-Wan, and across from them was Anakin, Ahsoka, and Cody, but the bed mat intended for Rex where Padme was sure she had seen him last was empty. Out of curiosity, she quietly stood up, opened the barn door, and walked outside.

As she turned the corner of the building, she saw the soft glow of a fire with a dark figure sitting against the barn next to it. It was Rex.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. **A Refreshing Dawn**

Rex was no longer in the armor he had gone to bed in, mostly because he had woken up in a sweat. He had had the same dream as before. It was always the same, but the only person with whom he had ever shared them with was Cody. He was the only one who would understand. It was for this reason that he was surprised to see the Senator approaching him outside at such a late hour. He was sure he had been stealthy enough not to have woken anyone up.

"Senator Amidalla, is everything alright," he boded as he stood up. She stopped next to him and noted the tiredness in his face, and the weariness in usually commanding eyes.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine," she replied.

"I didn't wake you, did I ma'am?"

"No, no. I couldn't sleep. I woke up and noticed you were gone, so I came looking for you. I was going to ask if you were alright." She laughed sleepily and waved for him to sit next to her by the fire. He did so. Noticing her shiver, he offered the blanket he had brought out with him.

"Thank you, Captain," she said as she took the offering. Rex did not mind the Senator sitting with him, but he would have preferred to have been left alone. He hated people seeing him weak and vulnerable, and though he was in his black undersuit, being out of uniform didn't help him much.

"So, _are _you alright, Captain Rex," Padme inquired. Rex hesitated at the question, knowing that he was not, in fact, alright.

"I'm fine, Senator," Rex concluded. "I just… couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams," she asked. Rex didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Padme had become accustomed to Anakin not talking, so she could easily spot the look in Rex's face. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Padme continued, "It's alright, Rex. We've all been there."

He looked up at the casual use of his name by such a high ranking senator. Maybe he wouldn't mind the woman's company after all.

"I actually want to ask you some questions, Rex," Padme started.

"I hope I can answer them," Rex replied.

"Do you know Anakin's mother's name?"

"Well, Senator, he—"

"Please, call me Padme right now," she interrupted. Rex was shocked but continued, struggling to remember to call Padme by her name.

"As you wish, Sen… Padme. He doesn't talk about his past very often," Rex paused as he watched her shoulders slump. "But I do know that his mother's name was Schmi."

"That's odd," Padme said to herself, "I could have sworn I heard the name…" Padme paused again, "But that wouldn't make any sense." Sensing Padme's distress, Rex interjected, "Sorry, my lady— I mean Padme— I don't quite understand." Padme looked up from her interrupted reverie.

"Oh, sorry Rex," she said with a slight laugh, "It was the dream I just had. I… I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"Well… Padme… us Clones aren't programmed for things like this," Rex paused as he noticed that Padme was quickly preparing her speech about how Clones were so much more than fleshy droids, but Rex decided to push on. "But we're definitely programmed for listening." With his reassurance, Padme let roll all of her thoughts from her recent sleep, including all of the details of her dream. As she retold her story, she noticed the fire light readily dancing off of Rex's tanned face, adding an extra heir of sincerity to his character. The furrowed lines on his brow and the light scar across his chin relayed to Padme more information than that of a ship's transmission. She had always thought herself closer to the Clones than most senators, but now she felt she had known Rex all of her life and finally was able to relax since they had been attacked at the ball. After finishing her story, she noticed the tiredness in his eyes and volunteered herself to leave. "Well, I'll be going back in now," she said as she handed back the blanket he had offered her. "The sun is almost up and I would hate for Ana—General Skywalker to worry."

Rex set the blanket down beside him, taking extra care not to notice her slip of tongue. He also noted the considerable rise in temperature since the Senator had first joined him. "Of course, Padme." With that, she was back inside the barn and Rex slowly slid himself back down into his sitting position, one leg straight and the other cocked at the knee with one hand planted across, and laid his head against the side of the barn, perhaps slightly harder than was necessary. As he rubbed the back of his now tender head, he looked out across Cut's vast farm as the first hints of daylight began to highlight the taller trees. It was then that he remembered the reason he had been out there in the first place. It was, in fact, Ahsoka whom he had wished would come out to accompany him. Though Cody was his best friend, sometimes he enjoyed the presence of someone who didn't look and act exactly like him. Plus, she was always so easy to talk to, even if about random things to take their minds off of the ensuing battle. She was, he thought, in a word, "Refreshing," he uttered with the smallest smile. Rex sat in silence for several more moments until he was stirred by a familiar voice.

"Hey you, you wanna eat or what?" It was Cody. "_He is way too happy in the mornings," _Rex thought, "_At least we're different in one aspect." _Rex put out the last of his fire and made his way into the barn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. **_Much too Young to Feel this Damn Old _**

"There's not much for breakfast, but you're welcome to as much as you want," Suu informed the group getting ready in the barn.

"Thank you, Suu. I'm sure it's more than enough," Rex replied. When Suu was satisfied, she left and went back to the house to continue prepping for her guests. When all were dressed and ready, which did not take long seeing as they all had so few possessions with them, they ventured out into the chilly morning air for breakfast. The cheerful banter continued to the house until Satine cut in, "Someone should stay with General Kenobi." At this note, everyone looked around the group waiting for a volunteer. They were all hungry and none were that willing to give up such a welcoming invitation of a home-cooked meal. Finally, Cody stepped up. "I'll be more than happy to, my-lady," he assured her. After a grateful nod from the rest of the group, they proceeded inside, but Rex hung back. Understanding the reason for his brother's readiness to stay with his general, Rex added, "I'll be sure to save you something."

"Thanks, brother," Cody replied. Rex laid a knowing hand on his shoulder, then continued into the house where the aroma of a warm breakfast began to make its way out the open windows and across the pasture.

While walking back to the barn, Cody began contemplating. He couldn't understand why they thought him such a hero for staying with the general. He was, after all, more than happy to do it. He never lied about such things. Granted, he did enjoy the thought of food, but Rex had promised to bring him some. Besides, he would enjoy some quite time. Some time to himself, time to think about anything and nothing came in short supply when you were the commander of such prestigious legion of fighting forces as the 212th. He might even prefer it to food.

Once back inside the barn, he took a comfortable position next to Obi-Wan on a pile of hay. It was here that Cody considered it safe, and possibly even relaxing, to start contemplating out loud.

"Mmmm, ahhhoouch… That's probably not good," Cody said as he began taking the armor off of his right leg. With the others gone, he felt it was safe to finally inspect the damage done to his leg at the ball. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to it, but he remembered feeling the heat of a blaster bolt and then a sudden and direct kick to his knee. "Yeah, that's definitely a bruise," Cody continued as he fingered the long red mark across his kneecap. He had tried to hide it from the others when he found out about the General, and hoped that no one had noticed. Especially Rex. As reckless with his own body as Rex was, he was always careful when it came to the expense of others. With a small chuckle, Cody broke the silence again, and almost as if talking to his unconscious Jedi General, "He's always been like that though. I can remember this one time when we—my we were first year cadets! Fresh out of the machine we were—well Rex had always been the mischievous one and somehow, I always ended up the victim in one way or another." Cody paused and looked down, half expecting Obi-Wan to respond. Realizing he was just talking to himself, he continued, for his own sake of memory.

_"We had just come from a class about the advantages of an ambush attack. Those kinds of things had always interested him; he never really liked following the rules. Well, after this class, he thought it a good idea to practice… right in the middle of the barracks. He knew that 99 walked the hallway every night making sure that we young ones were in our bunks and not up causing trouble—Guess he wasn't very good at that. So he told me to stand below and wait for 99 to walk by. My job was to simply walk 99 right under Rex's bunk. Rex had somehow managed to steal several gloves from the MedBay and fill them with water, and had planned to send a barrage of them onto 99 standing directly beneath. I thought it was childish. He said, 'C'mon Codes, it'll be good practice,'" Cody paused, again looking down at his companion._

"That's it," he admitted, "I've lost it. You can't hear me. I'm just talking to myself. But I do rather enjoy it," he added with a laugh. Convinced of his insanity, Cody saw no harm in continuing his story to the unconscious Obi-Wan.

_ "Well, anyway, when Rex slid his bunk out of the wall, he began the ensuing chaos. The problem came when I realized that we had not yet had training with weapons, which meant that we had not been taught how to aim. Rex made that apparent. Instead of hitting 99, I was the one who ended up drenched. After realizing his complete and utter… failure… Rex decided to jump from his bunk. Oh, it wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that his bunk is three rows up. The surface on which he is landing is now soaked. He lands, grabs onto my back, and both of us end up face down on the Durasteel. Rex ended up with a sprained ankle and gave me a concussion… And somehow he is still my best friend."_ Cody laughed out loud at the recollection of this memory; one which he decided was now one of his favorites. Cody continued laughing quietly at the thought until he winced in pain at the strain of his leg.

"Wow, that must have been ten years ago," Cody decided as he rubbed his knee. "I am way too young to be feeling like this."

**_This old highway's getting longer_**

**_It seems there ain't no end in sight_**

**_To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford to rest_**

**_I gotta ride in Denver tomorrow night_**

Cody had decided long ago that this war was gonna last, more than likely, all of his life despite his encouraging words to Rex. Rex generally didn't believe it either. In fact, he recalled, this was the most quiet he had gotten in a long time. Cody decided he would use this time to relax his muscles, all of which were sore, pulled, or torn. His shoulders especially, he noticed, were unusually sore.

**_And the white line's getting longer_**

**_And the saddle's getting cold_**

**_I'm much too young to feel this damn old._**

_"Well, I guess that's what all of us Clones get. It's definitely not the years. It's the mileage," _Cody thought as he attempted to massage his shoulders. As he did, he happily noticed that they started to feel much better than they had after such a long night spent on the barn floor.

**_All my cards are on the table_**

**_With no ace left in the hole_**

**_And I'm much too young to feel this damn old._**

"I've given everything for the Republic. My friends, my brothers, my humanity—Are you kidding yourself Cody? That's why you're fighting for the Republic!" Cody reminded himself, realizing that he should be too young to think like that, but at the same time, he sat straight up and felt the soreness in his overworked shoulders, much to his dismay, reappear.

**_The competition's getting younger_**

**_Tougher broncs, you know I can't recall_**

**_A worn out tape of Chris Ledoux, lonely women and bad booze_**

**_Seem to be the only friends I've left at all._**

Cody recalled several times after coming back from battle where some clones, ones who he remembered to be so innocent and naïve, the epitome of a Shiny, asking him to have a drink with him. Neither he nor Rex ever really enjoyed drinking, but when it became almost a necessity, they both could out-drink the best. They never really socialized with anyone at the bars either, but those who knew Cody and Rex understood to leave them alone.

**_And the white line's getting longer_**

**_And the saddle's getting cold_**

**_And I'm much too young to feel this damn old._**

**_All my cards are on table_**

**_With no ace left in the hole_**

**_And I'm much too young to feel this damn old._**

Cody looked down at Obi-Wan and noticed that while he looked better now than he did when he was pulled from the wrecked ship, Obi-Wan was still in pretty bad shape. He was in desperate need of transport. It was then that Rex walked through the door and placed a hot plate of that morning's breakfast in front of him. When Cody looked up with a questioning eye, Rex quickly responded.

"I figured you'd wanna stay out here, away from Cut and his kids who love to ask questions," Rex explained with a smirk. Cody returned the smile.

"Thanks," Cody replied. After several moments of the two of them sitting in silence, Cody broke the silence. "Where are the others?"

"The Senator insisted on all of them going out to the field and playing with the kids."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Well I had to bring you your food... but I'll go there after I finish here. Cut needed some help in the field any-"

"I don't like the idea of you knowing this... deserter," Cody interrupted. After a tense moment he withdrew his gaze to the ground. "Why didn't you do it?"

Obviously taken aback, Rex was slow to respond. "Why didn't I do what? Cody?"

"Turn him in!... Dammit Rex, I know you're different from the rest of us in that you don't necessarily like following orders as much as the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you get to go around doing whatever the hell you want," Cody, now standing, said exhasperated.

"He's a good man, Cody. A real man, with a family," Rex retorted with his shoulders back, but was surprised when Cody did not carry on the arguement. Instead, there was a long moment of silence until Cody lowered his voice and finally stated what Rex knew was going to be an inevitable fact.

"Slick was a real good man, too. Wasn't he," Cody said as he turned his back. Rex placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as they both remembered the pang of the harsh betrayal. After a minute, Rex noted Cody stealing glances at the General, and he knew immediately what he was thinking.

"We'll get him back, Cody. Don't worry. Transport will come in the next rotation." The last part caught Cody's attention, but before he could inquirer further, Rex already had the answer. "Cut has a working transmitter that we used to contact the _Resolute_ during chow. They said one rotation."

Cody didn't have to say anything since Rex was so accustomed to reading his body. Rex knew that little detail was what it took to change Cody's opinion. Cody didn't know it yet, but he would. Rex was sure. As Rex dropped his hand from Cody's shoulder, he turned to go. Right before he left, however, Rex turned in the doorway to face his friend.

"Get some rest, Codes. We'll take care of that leg of yours when we get picked up." With that, Rex smiled and walked away, leaving Cody to gawk in silent amazement of his brother's attention to detail. Rex's ability to read people like a holobook gave Cody something to wonder about as he rested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- This chapter can get slightly confusing about halfway through when Cut and Suu tale their stories simultaneoulsy. To try to help keep things straight, I have italicized **_Suu's story_ **and have underlined **Cut's story **when I felt it was necessary. (The song is "Mama, He's Crazy" by the Judds. Hope that helps :)**

Chapter 9. _**A Loving Kind of**_** Crazy**

Rounding the corner of the barn to take over Cody's shift of watching Obi-Wan, Anakin was startled when he nearly ran straight into the commander.

"Sir," Cody instinctively blurted; he too was startled by the General's sudden presence.

"At ease, Commander. I'm here to relieve you," Anakin assured him with a small giggle.

"Sir?" Cody was utterly confused by Skywalker's order.

"I'll watch Obi-Wan for a while so you can take a break. You know, relax? Can you relax, Cody?" Anakin added with a smirk, "I'm not sure you know what that means." As Anakin continued to harass Cody, he had already found himself a comfortable pile of hay with which he planned to take up watch. Cody couldn't help but notice that Skywalker's idea of watching looked oddly similar to sleeping, but he said nothing as he turned to find the others, reminding himself he only had to wait one rotation.

The sight that struck Cody as he approached the group in the field struck a chord with him. He was used to fields that ran red with his brothers' spilt blood, not red with wine accidentally spilled by the harty laughter of a young child's mother. He was used to the scorching sun being blocked out by the looming shadows of dueling metal armadas. Instead, he was greeted by a warming light which shone only when peeking out behind the purest of clouds. It was, in a word he decided, refreshing. Rex and Cut, two tanned and toned men worked diligently on the chopping of the nearest tree, but for now, it appeared they were resting under the tree instead. They sat casually and were probably sharing stories of which Cody saw little point. Cody did make one notice, however, which mused him for quite sometime. It appeared to him that Clones possibly inhereted a gene for sitting positions because it never failed that Clones, including himself, either sat with both knees bent and secured with the locking of their arms, or the way both Rex and Cut sat now. They had their right leg straight, left leg cocked with the left forearm propped across the knee, and right hand draped across their right thigh. There was few variations on these positions in the GAR apparently.

Not far across the field where Sh'aah and Jek were playing sat Padme, Satine, Ahsoka, and Suu who all seemed just as engaged in their conversations as the two men did. Though he couldn't yet hear what any of them were saying, he was amused and overjoyed by what he saw. Those, he noted, were two emotions he had forgotten he had. He stopped and relished, if for only a moment, in the seemingly foreign situation.

Out in the field and unbeknownst to Cody's approaching, the two groups continued their conversations interrupted only by the occasional chance to throw the bolo ball back to the two children. Under the tree, Rex commenced asking Cut about his personal life, at topic almost alien to him.

"Sure, we have down time, but only rarely is it enough to even go for a drink, much less meet and charm a woman," Rex explained.

"Oh come off it, mate. You're preaching to the choir here. Don't forget I was in GAR," Cut chortled.

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten. That's why I don't understand. I'm not asking you how you met cause it's deeper than that, deeper than we're programmed for. So I'm asking you, how'd you know?" Only when the words rolled off of his tongue did the harsh reality of them hit Rex like a wall.

"Well Captain, I'll tell you," Cut started after he allowed himself to pass through Rex's wall, "There's this... feeling..."

_"...that I immediately told my mother about," Suu finally began after constant pleading from the three young women in her company about her feelings of marrying an ex-Clone. "I was nervous about telling her because she had never condoned the thought of people like him, being bred for war."_

_"So what did you finally tell her," Ahsoka prodded in hopes that the conversation wouldn't end there._

_"Well," Suu continued, "I just told her how I felt about him. I said, 'Mama, I found someone like you said would come along. He's a sight and so unlike any man I've known...'"_

"... I was afraid to let her in, 'cause I'm not the trusting kind," Cut explained. It made sense to Rex knowing that Clones are tought from very young not to trust those whom they weren't programmed for. Cut continued, "but now I'm convinced that she's Heaven sent and must be out of her mind..."

_"She must have thought you were crazy or someting," Padme giggled._

_"Oh, she did," Suu explained, "but so was Cut, and that's what I told her. 'Mama, he's crazy, crazy over me, and in my life is where he says he always wants to be. I've never been so in love. He beats all I've ever seen. Well, Mama, he's crazy. He's crazy over me.' That didn't help my case very much. This arguement went on for several minutes," Suu said as she sipped her wine. _

_"So how you did con-vince... No, wait," Satine paused as she realized she was getting a little tipsy and they all laughed._

_"Very well, Master Yoda," Ahsoka exclaimed._

_"Oh hush," Satine laughed playfully, "you know what I meant."_

_After they finished their long moment of giggling, Suu continued. "Well, I remembered something she had always told me when I was young. 'And Mama, you always said, "Better look before you leap." Well maybe so, but here I go lettin' my heart lead me...'"_

"...Hey, Cody! Have a seat and join us brother," Cut exclaimed at the appearance of the commander in the middle of their conversation. "Rex and I were just talking about you."

"Really," Cody asked half-unnerved.

"Of course not. I'm just messing."

"Well alright then," Cody laughed for once, obviously less upset about the situation than he was earlier with Rex. Nursing his leg, Cody unconcsiously mimicked their sitting position, the only difference being that the lack of back rest the other two had required him to prop himself up with his right hand placed behind him. After getting comfortable, Cut continued his story. Cody stole a glance at Rex, who returned with a knowing look and a silent "Thank you."

"She thinks I hung the moons and stars. And I think she's a living dream..."

_"Well there are men, but ones like him are few and far between..."_

"...Man, she's crazy, crazy over me, and in my life is where she says she always wants to be. I've never been so loved. She beats all I've ever seen. Yeah, she's crazy..."

_"...he's crazy over me. And even with the war raging, we are still here with Sh'aah and Jek," Suu finished as she stood and began gathering up their picnicing things. Getting the message, Satine, Padme, and Ahsoka also stood and began to head across the field with the children to where the three men were seated._

"Are you boys ready to go back? It'll be dark soon," Suu informed them. Cut looked up and her and his two younglings.

"I guess it is time to back now," Cut decided, "And as for you two," he continued pointing a fathering finger at Sh'aah and Jek, "it's almost bed time. What do you tell your mother for bringing everybody out here with you?'

"Thanks, Mom," they both said at the same time.

"And what should you say to Ahsoka for teaching you that new game," Suu added.

"Thank you, Ahsoka!"

"Well you are most certainly welcome," Ahsoka giggled as the two immediately embraced her legs.

Everyone continued their joyous chatter on the semi-long trek from the field back to the homestead, stopping only to finish talking when they reached the point where Cut and his family would go to their house and the rest would join Anakin in the barn. After they exchanged their "goodnight"'s, they parted and prepared themselves for the following day, one that would hopefully bring the arrival of the _Resolute. _Once they were in the barn, they began to relay that day's events to Anakin who appeared to have gotte some much needed sleep during the day.

"I tought the kids how to play bolo ball," Ahsoka began.

"I'm sure it's safe to assume that they beat you at it, Snips" Anakin harassed.

"Only because I let them," Ahsoka half-lied.

"Well while they were doing that," Rex interrupted as he stripped his sweaty white t-shirt that he often wore with his civvies and replaced with an identically fresh one, "myself and Cut got most of the trees that he wanted chopped down." When Rex finished adding his statement, he folded the used shirt and placed it neatly in the small pack he had brought. He then sat down on the mat with which he slept and began the all too familiar process of cleaning his blasters. Ahsoke and Cody followed suit and were now lying on there mats as well. Only the Duchess and Senator were standing.

"Oh, Anakin, the weather outside was beautiful," Padme explained.

"Yes, and the air smelled of wild roses and berries-" Satine added. After a moment another voice added to the parading of the story.

"It sounds like you all had quite an eventful day whilst I was stuck here with Anakin, of all people," Obi-Wan said with a faint laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note- Sorry it took so long guys! I had a gigantic calculus project, but now that is finished... Chapter 10!**

**_Previously on _****_Song of the Negotiator_****_..._**

__Cut-Rex__

_"Oh come off it, mate. You're preaching to the choir here. Don't forget I was in the GAR."_

_"Believe me, I haven't forgotten."_

__Cody-Rex__

_"Turn him in!... Dammit Rex, I know you're different from the rest of us in that you don't necessarily like following orders as much as the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you get to go around doing whatever the hell you want!" _

_"He's a good man, Cody. A real good man, with a family!"_

_"Slick was a real good man, too. Wasn't he?" _

_Satine-Group-Obi-Wan_

_"Yes, and the air smelled of wild roses and berries-" _

_"It sounds like you all had quite an eventful day whilst I was stuck here with Anakin, of all people..."_

_Rex-Cody_

_"Cut has a working transmitter that we used to contact the Resolute during chow. They said one rotation."_

* * *

**Chapter 10. _A Static Reunion_**

The silence resonated as the realization of Obi-Wan's now conscious presence reached the members of the team. Anakin, completely oblivious to the snide comment by his master, was the first to his side. He was quickly followed by his own padawan, Ahsoka, and Padme who knelt at Obi-Wan's feet. Finally the silence was broken by Anakin.

"Good to have you back with us, Master."

"We all were really worried about you," Padme interjected. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she could see Ahsoka with her best I-wasn't-worried-at-all look.

"Well I wasn't worried at all, Master... At least not after we got here," Ahsoka finally conceded.

After taking in everyone around him, Obi-Wan added, "Very good, Ahsoka. Faith is an important virtue for a padawan to learn. However, where exactly is 'here'?"

Sensing that was his cue to add to what he thought was a rather dull conversation, Rex took his attention away from Cody who was sifting through his gear for the small amount of medical supplies, most of which would do Kenobi no good, but both himself and Cody thought was a necessity for a Clone in command to carry _and_ understand.

"On a family farm about six clicks west of where we crashed," Rex stated noticing Anakin's head turn.

"We didn't crash, Captain. I _landed_ that big flying scrap heap," Anakin corrected.

"Of course, Sir. Uh, my mistake," Rex reassured his general, then turned to Kenobi and said, "A farm, 'bout six clicks west of where we crash-landed." Rex said nothing else, but shot Anakin his best kiss-my-shebs smirk, and Obi-Wan couldn't help a small chuckle. Noting the small span of silence where nobody, Satine especially, which Rex thought was quite odd, had anything to say. Rex decided to fill it with details of their time on the planet and the logistics of getting off.

"General Kenobi, we called the Resolute for transport but they had their hands tied up on the far side of the Outer Rim. They said they would double-time it out here, but at best it would be one standard rotation before they got here. That was about two and a half days ago, so we'll keep an ear out for 'em starting at daybreak tomorrow, and with all due respect, Senator, it would be greatly appreciated if you wouldn't move the General until Cody can get a scan on him." Padme stopped dead in the middle of trying to help Obi-Wan sit up and laid him back down. Of course she did it without question because she knew Clones would no about injuries better than she would, but mainly it was the fluidity in Rex's voice, his immediate ability to switch his train of thought from one thing to another without so much of a breath in between, that made her stop. Finally, she realized that Cody would need room to work, so she stood up and advised Ahsoka and Anakin to do the same. After the three had moved, Cody stepped in to fill their spot and pulled out a small hand-held device that looked like a datapad attached to a handle and diverging sensors. He immediately started running it over Obi-Wan's body and it began beeping. It was at this point that Satine, who had silently changed clothes and slipped onto her bedmat, finally spoke.

"And what does that thing do, Commander," she asked.

"Well, Duchess, it's an MDS-50 scanner. You run it over the body and it takes basic vital signs," Cody explained.

"It doesn't have the capacity of the ECM-598 MedPacs they issue to trained medics, but it's small and cheap, which makes it great for field triage," added Rex who was now on his knees opposite of Cody. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme had too retreated to their bedmats, but listened intently.

"And quite frankly Commander Tano, I think every Jedi should learn the basics of field triage. You wanna be a respected leader, learn how to take care of your men," Cody interjected as he pressed a couple of buttons on the scanner after which he added, "Well Sir, your vitals are good. Hopefully they'll be better by tomorrow so I will feel comfortable moving you."

"You want the RFX/K, Codes?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Cody responded as Rex turned around and unclipped something from the belt of his own armor and handed it to Cody as he continued explaining. "Now the RFX/K is just a medisensor that you hook to the person and it scans the injuries, diagnoses, then suggests treatment. And just like the MDS- thanks mate," Cody paused as he took the scanner from Rex, " and just like the MDS, it's easy to carry around."

"The problem comes," Rex added, "when the scanner runs out of memory space. It's only good for five scans which doesn't really make it useful in the field when you have a lot more than five guys to treat."

As Cody and Rex continued the work on Obi-Wan, Ahsoka started asking questions about field medicine, taking to heart what they said about taking care of her men. After a while, the questions finally stopped, and Cody was able to read the scanner.

"What do you think, Cody," Kenobi asked enthusiastically.

Worried by the General's sudden burst of energy, but not wanting to worry anyone about the General's condition, Cody merely responded, "I think everyone needs to get some rest so we can hopefully be ready for evac tomorrow, and-"

At that moment, the barn door creaked open. Standing just outside was Cut, who managed to stop all conversation when he interjected, "Rex, Cody, you two are gonna wanna come hear this."

* * *

Cody and Rex stood next to Cut in his kitchen. The room was dimly lit with candles as the rest of family was already in bed. On the table was a small GAR comlink, one that was obviously Cut's personal one from his armor. After a minute, the comlink beeped and Cody gestured for Rex to answer it. He did so hesitantly.

"This is Captain Rex, 501st." The room was filled with nothing but static, and after several long seconds, Rex called again. "Repeat, this is Captain Rex, CC-7567, 501st." There was a few more moments of static until finally, a distinctive voice slipped in.

"Captain, this is Admiral Yularin. The _Resolute_ is-" More static.

"Repeat Admiral. We're losing you. Admiral! Where are you?" Rex waited until finally the static was gone completely and Yularin was transmitting clear.

"Sorry about that, Captain. The _Resolute_ is in hyperspace. We're on our way to give you transport. If we don't run into any more trouble, we should-"

"Any _more_ trouble, Sir?" Rex's tension caused him to grip the edge of the table with white knuckles while Cut sat to his left and Cody stared at the ground while rubbing the back of the chair to Rex's right.

"We ran into some stray fighters a couple of planets away from Handooine. They seemed to be looking for something," Yularin clarified.

"Or someone," Cody added.

"What was that Captain," Yularin asked after hearing Cody interject in the background. Rex explained Cody's sentiment by describing their adventure on Handooine.

"Those stray fighters, Admiral. They're looking for us. We were attacked at the diplomatic ball. I can only assume they were after the Duchess and Senator, but that's how we wound up on Salucami."

"We'll be sure to relay that information to the Chancellor. He will not stand for such an attack. In the mean time, Captain, get everyone ready. We should arrive around Salucami's midday tomorrow. Yularin out."

Silence followed the end of the transmission as the three brothers contemplated exactly the kind of trouble the crew had run into.

"Haar'chak," Cody mumbled under his breath as he continued gripping the top of the chair and turning his knuckles white.

"What is it brother," Cut asked when he recognized such a strong use of Mando'a.

Cody waited a moment before explaining. "I hope for the General's sake they don't run into any more trouble." He paused, then looked Rex grimly in the eyes and continued. "It's 'the surge', Rex. Without proper medical supplies... I can't promise Kenobi making it past midday."

* * *

**Author's Note- "The Surge" is a common medical term surgeons use to describe the phenomena that happens to terminally ill patients when they wake up from a long period of unconsciousness or a coma and feel 100% better for a short period of time, about a week, only to become worse than before. Also, "Haar'chak" is a less commonly used Mando'a phrase than "kriff" or "shebs", and basically translates to "dammit." Hope you enjoyed! R&R :)**


End file.
